


Itsumademo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Self-Doubt, Touring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Quiero que me digas que te pasa últimamente. Quiero que me diga claramente que te pasa por la cabeza, sin que trates de contarme mentiras, como que me imagino todo, porque ambos sabemos qué no está así. No explica porque cuando estamos en Tokyo desapareces enteras tardes sin decirme dónde vas. No explica porque me evitas, no explica porque estés en esta habitación y no conmigo. Por favor, Soichi. Puedo soportarlo. Si quieres...
Relationships: Hirama Soichi/Totani Kimito





	Itsumademo

**Itsumademo**

**(Para siempre)**

Kimito no se sentía tranquilo esa noche.

Desde hace cuando habían empezado los ensayos por el espectáculo, había algo raro en Soichi, y aunque el mayor siguiera repitiéndose que sólo era una sensación, no tenía éxito de ninguna manera de convencerse a dejarlo ser.

Ahora habían llegado desde poco más que un día en Osaka, y si había esperado que los dos de ellos podían tener éxito de encontrar un poco de tiempo de pasar a solas para arreglar las cosas, se había equivocado.

Cuando habían llegado al hotel no había pestañeado cuando le habían dicho que Soichi iba a tener su propia habitación.

Era normal, siempre había sido así durante un tour, y nunca se había esperado que alguien hiciera notar que no hacía falta tener dos habitaciones separadas.

Había comenzado a preocuparse, sin embargo, cuando el mayor no había dado señas de querer compartir la habitación con él, y se sólo había llevado la maleta en su habitación, ni siquiera dignándolo con una explicación para su comportamiento, tan diferente de lo usual.

“Una sensación. Una sensación, dice.” se quejó Kimito en alta voz, acurrucado en la sienta de la habitación de Takuya, la mirada afuera de la ventana. “Tú lo viste también, verdad, ¿la manera como me ignoró las semanas pasadas?” preguntó al mayor. “Y es lo mismo a casa. En cuanto puede busca excusas para no pasar tiempo conmigo, sale y no me dice dónde va, o finge de acostarse antes de mí. Takkun, tengo un malo presentimiento.” concluyó, llevándose una mano a la boca y pellizcándose los labios con las uñas, tratando de sofocar el nerviosismo.

Takuya se levantó de la cama, suspirando.

“Kimi, ¿no te parece que te estás adelantando un poco? Estoy seguro que sea una fase. Quizás está distraído por algo. Estoy seguro que te estés preocupando más que deberías. Trata de hablarle, soy seguro que...”

“¿Qué? Qué va a decirme que lo pensó bien, que reflexionó y que ya no quiere...” se interrumpió, incapaz de expresar en alta voz lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Tenía gana de llorar.

Desde cuándo se había unido a la agencia, Soichi siempre había sido su punto de referencia.

Le había gustado desde el principio, y las atenciones que le dirigía por él habían sido tan inesperadas que todavía tenía problemas a creer que el mayor de verdad pudiera amarlo.

Pero se lo había probado, en el tiempo, derribando todas sus inseguridades, mostrándole de verdad lo que significaba ser queridos.

Por eso, Kimito no tenía gana de volver a ese agujero oscuro de dudas, por eso quería que su novio le hablara con claridad que sus intenciones.

Takuya se puso en pie, metiéndole las manos en los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo en los ojos.

“Kimi, So no quiere dejarte. Lo sé qué te quiere, y tú lo sabes también. Pues, más que atormentarte con todos los escenarios más catastróficos, ¿Por qué no le pides una explicación?”

El menor se encogió de hombros, poniéndose en pie.

Tenía miedo, por eso no le pedía una explicación.

Pero no tenía gana de decirlo a Takuya, porque no quería oírlo decir otra vez que era inseguro, y que todo pasaba sólo en su imaginación.

Suspiró.

Que tuviera miedo o no de oír a Soichi decir que ya no le importaba nada de él, aún más tenía miedo de la prospectiva que quedarse en ese limbo.

~

Llamó a la puerta, inseguro.

“¿So?” dijo en baja voz, oyendo después de unos segundos unos ruidos llegar de detrás la puerta, antes que se abriera.

“¡Kimi!” exclamó el mayor, sorprendido de verlo. “Anda, entra. Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Es tarde, mañana tenemos el espectáculo, quizás tendrías que...”

“No soy cansado.” la hizo breve el menor, empujándolo para entrar en la habitación.

Se miró alrededor, buscando señas de algo poco familiar.

¿Y qué? No tenía indicios sobre el comportamiento de su novio, no sabía qué estuviera tratando de hacer para evitar un confronto directo desde que ya no se podía escapar.

Se sentó en la cama, rozándose los ojos y luego mirando a Soichi, que se quedó en pie frente a él.

“¿Pasa algo mal, cielo?” preguntó, y esa manera de llamarlo enojó a Kimito más que si le hubiera dicho de odiarlo.

“Sí. Sí, Soichi, pasa algo mal.” suspiró. “Quiero que me digas que te pasa últimamente. Quiero que me diga claramente que te pasa por la cabeza, sin que trates de contarme mentiras, como que me imagino todo, porque ambos sabemos qué no está así. No explica porque cuando estamos en Tokyo desapareces enteras tardes sin decirme dónde vas. No explica porque me evitas, no explica porque estés en esta habitación y no conmigo. Por favor, Soichi. Puedo soportarlo. Si quieres...” respiró hondo, bajando la mirada al suelo, incapaz de seguir mirando al mayor en los ojos y leer en ellos la respuesta antes que él se la diera.

Las manos le temblaban, y las apretó para tratar de mascararlo.

Soichi no le contestó. Se quedó frente a él, cambiando el peso de pie, hasta que no suspiró, dando unos pasos adelante y alcanzando su maleta, metiéndose a hurgar dentro.

Kimito no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni tenía mucha gana de descubrirlo.

Encontrado lo que estaba buscando, y después de haber traficado un poco con sus bolsillos, Soichi volvió de él, arrodillándose al pie de la cama y levantando los ojos para mirarlo.

“Kimi, lo siento.” dijo, en tono culpable. “Lo siento por la manera como te hizo sentir, lo siento que no te di explicaciones y que me comporté de esta manera. De verdad, si hubiera sabido que estabas tan mal yo...” respiró hondo, extendiendo una mano y poniéndola encima a las del menor, impidiendo que temblaran. “Quería hacerlo en Tokyo, de verdad, pero creo que después de todo esto sea el momento más apropiado.” se limpió la garganta, y Kimito aguantó la respiración.

Eso era el momento.

Le había dicho de estar listo a soportarlo todo, pero no era verdad. No iba a soportarlo, si Soichi lo hubiera dejado.

Iba a implorarlo, si necesario. Le habría dicho que no podía vivir sin él, que no sabía hacerlo, que él era todo y que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quería para que no se alejara.

No estaba listo.

“Kimi.” lo llamó el mayor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. “Últimamente pensé mucho. En... en nosotros, quiero decir. Estamos juntos desde hace casi cinco años ya, y sé que no es muchísimo, pero me parece como si hubiéramos estado juntos toda la vida. Estoy bien contigo, estoy feliz cuando estás alrededor, aunque sólo cuando estamos en el mismo cuarto. Pero...” se mordió un labio, nervioso, y Kimito dejó enteramente de respirar. “Siempre pensé que todos los que oyes decir que se amarán siempre en realidad no supieran lo de que estaban hablando. Pero ahora lo entendí, Kimito, y entendí la verdad de esa eternidad sólo pensando en ti, y que de verdad me gustaría pasar lo restante de mi vida contigo. De verdad, para siempre.” añadió, la voz que le temblaba, e incapaz de decir algo más sacó una cajita cuadrada del bolsillo, poniéndola frente al menor y abriéndola despacio.

Kimito se salió los ojos, incapaz de decir o hacer algo.

Era un anillo.

Era un anillo, por él, y Soichi ni siquiera podía mirarlo en los ojos ahora pero...

Instintivamente extendió un brazo, golpeándole el hombro y sintiendo las lágrimas empezar a correr bajo su cara.

“¡Idiota!” lo reprochó. “Idiota, por todo esto tiempo fue seguro que quisieras dejarme y en vez...”

No terminó, se echó a llorar y el mayor se levantó pronto del suelo, alcanzándolo y envolviéndolo en los brazos, abrazándolo fuerte.

“Lo siento. Lo siento, amor, no sabes cuánto. Pero fue tan nervioso últimamente, no sabía si pedírtelo ni cómo pedírtelo. Sé que es estúpido, porque sólo sería algo simbólico, pero quería hacerlo y quería que fuera perfecto. Lo pensé demasiado y arruiné todo, lo siento, pero...” interrumpió el flujo de palabras confusas, tomando aliento. “Pero te amo de todo corazón, Kimito. Te amo, y quiero seguir haciéndolo para siempre.” dijo otra vez, mientras el menor se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Tomó el anillo, luego, dándolo al mayor para que se lo pusiera en el dedo.

Estaba confundido. No tenía éxito de creer de haberse equivocado tanto, de haber interpretado tan mal las intenciones de su novio, y ahora se sentía muy tonto para haber pensado que Soichi quisiera dejarlo.

“Yo también te quiero.” tuvo éxito de decirle. “Y yo creo en esas tonterías sobre la eternidad. Siempre lo creí, Soichi, gracias a ti.” murmuró, abandonándose a su abrazo, levantando la cara para que el mayor lo besara.

Lo vio sonreír e hizo lo mismo, volviendo luego a mirar el anillo.

“Pues, ¿es un sí?” murmuró Soichi.

Kimito rio, asintiendo.

“Con una condición.” dijo. “Quiero dormir junto a ti esta noche.”

Soichi suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejándose ir contra el colchón con él.

“No sólo esta noche.” especificó. “Yo quiero dormir contigo por lo restante de mi vida.”


End file.
